Lily of The Valley
by Miss hee
Summary: Apakah kecantikan dan keindahan adalah sebuah kebahagiaan? Apa kecantikan dan keindahan itu tak akan membawa luka? Kyungsoo memiliki kecantikan dan keindahannya sendiri namun dia juga memiliki luka dalam dirinya.


**Lily of The Valley**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adakah kecantikan dan keindahan lain selain kecantikan sebuah bunga? Lalu apakah kecantikan dan keindahan sebuah bunga tidak akan membawa rasa sakit?

Lebah yang hinggap pada sebuah bunga bahkan akan meninggalkan bunga itu setelah mendapatkan sari madu. Kecantikan dan keindahan yang dimiliki sebuah bunga hanya ilusi semata, berjalannya waktu bunga yang indah nan cantik itu perlahan-lahan akan melayu.

Memudar dan terus memudar hingga berubah menjadi kecoklatan yang pada akhirnya ia tak dapat memikat lebah melalui kecantikan dan keindahannya. Angin akan menerbangkan kelopaknya menjauh dari jangkauan lebah. Dan pada akhirnya semua akan berakhir menjadi abu.

Tangan mungil nan kurus terlihat lihai merangkai satu persatu bunga hingga menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh. Sinar mentari yang menembus jendela seolah menjadi saksi bisu, senyuman cerah dengan sinar mentari di belakangnya mengiringi tangan-tangan si perangkai bunga.

Suara lonceng terdengar nyaring ditelinga, si perangkai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah di mana letak pintu berada. Lonceng yang ditempatkan tepat di depan pintu membuat siapapun mengetahui jika seseorang yang datang ke tempat itu akan disambut dengan bunyi lonceng.

Si perangkai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sebuah tongkat yang dilipat tepat di sampingnya. Ia membenarkan tongkatnya lalu berjalan dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkatnya menyambut pengunjung.

Dengan senyuman seindah bunga dirinya mulai bertanya sopan kepada pengunjungnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya ramah pada pengunjung itu.

"Ah ya, aku ingin membeli bunga untuk istriku." Jawab sosok laki-laki yang berada di depannya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bunga apa yang disukainya." Lanjutnya.

Si perangkai hanya tersenyum tulus dan menjawab, "Apa untuk hadiah pernikahan?" Tanyanya yang mencoba menebak.

"Ya, besok hari jadi pernikahan kami yang kedua." Jawab si pengunjung dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau menunggu sebentar?" Tanya si perangkai.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

Laki-laki itu mendudukkan dirinya pada tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Sedangkan si perangkai berjalan menuju ke tempatnya. Dengan telaten ia mengambil bunga-bunga di depannya dan sesekali menciumnya guna memastikan bunga yang diambilnya tidak salah.

" _Tulip..."_

" _Gardenia..."_

" _Lavender..."_

" _Baby's breath..."_

" _Aster..."_

Layakanya sebuah mantra, si perangkai mulai menata kelima jenis bunga itu dengan kemahirannya. Senyumannya melebar setelah rangkaian bunganya selesai.

Cantik, indah dan rapi begitulah ciri khas rangkaian bunganya. Dan mungkin satu lagi, unik. Si perangkai selalu merangkai bunga-bunga yang tak biasa namun di dalam rangkaiannya itu terdapat makna yang begitu dalam.

Dengan senang hati si perangkai memberikan bunga yang telah dirangkainya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Apa tidak ada bunga mawar?" Tanyanya saat melihat sebuah buket bunga yang sudah berada di tangannya .

"Apa anda ingin bunga mawar?" Tanya si perangkai.

"Jika aku memberi bunga mawar di dalamnya maka itu akan merusak makna dan keindahannya." Lanjutnya.

Laki-laki itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Si perangkai tersenyum manis, walaupun hanya menggunakan insting ia tahu jika pengunjungnya tengah mengangguk mengerti apa yang dikatakan.

"Semua doa yang baik ku sematkan dalam rangkaian bunga itu." Ucap si perangkai masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan berucap, "Terima kasih eum..."

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Jawab si perangkai yang mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Kau gadis hebat, walaupun kau buta tapi kau bisa mengenali dan merangkainya menjadi sangat indah." Pujinya dengan senyuman tulus.

Kyungsoo, si perangkai hanya tersenyum menjawab ucapan tulus darinya.

"Aku akan kembali saat perayaan ketiga." Katanya lagi.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati membuatkannya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucapnya lagi dengan melangkah menuju kasir.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menjawab ucapan laki-laki itu. Meskipun dirinya tak dapat melihat keindahan bunga yang dirangkainya, tapi ia selalu memberikan doa di dalam rangkaiannya.

.

.

.

Pranggg

Sebuah vas bunga direbut dari tangan Kyungsoo. Sosok wanita paruh baya dengan kejamnya merebut vas bunga yang baru saja diisi Kyungsoo dengan beberapa bunga di dalamnya. Lalu wanita itu membanting vas bunga milik Kyungsoo ke lantai hingga tak berbentuk.

Bunga-bunga segar yang menjadi pengharum alami ruangan itu kini sudah tak dapat menyebarkan wewangiannya lagi.

"Kenapa selalu membawa bunga yang tak berguna?! Mengotori rumah saja!" Bentak wanita itu dengan kasarnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam di tempat duduknya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa yang ada pada dirimu hanya hal-hal yang tak berguna?!" Tanya wanita itu dengan kekesalannya.

"Maafkan aku bibi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menatap lurus ke depan.

Wanita itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sinisnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kepergian wanita itu bertepatan dengan air mata yang jatuh dari sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hm." Jawab gadis yang berseragam sekolah dengan cuek.

"Sudah makan? Ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Baguslah." Kata Kyungsoo dengan mengulas senyuman tipisnya.

"Kenapa juga selalu menawarkan diri? Melihat saja tidak bisa!" Gerutu gadis itu sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Air mata kembali menetes. Setiap kali mendengar hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh kedua perempuan di rumah itu membuat matanya bereaksi seketika. Air mata yang seolah menjadi darah penuh luka bagi hatinya.

Kyungsoo tak dapat membendung luka hatinya, ia memejamkan mata menumpahkan segala luka di hatinya melalui air mata yang terus menetes.

.

.

.

Kepo ya?

Silahkan cek wp hee

Wp : MyHee8812

Ini baru sebagian lanjutan ada di wp dan akan di up di wp. Terima kasih ^^

.

' _ **Dongvil'**_


End file.
